Dash Earhardt
Dash Earhardt is a well-braved zoologist who becomes Red Beast Instinct Ranger (Eagle Spirit) and later, alternatively, Red Beast Instinct Ranger (Gorilla Spirit), the Red Ranger and the leader of the Beast Instinct Rangers to fight against the Unholy Scourges. After inheriting Zane' will alongside the Whale Change Gun, he becomes the second Red Super Beast Instinct Ranger. Characters History Personality Family Members * - father and Quantum Ranger of the * - mother and Yellow Ranger of the Forms Mecha *Eagle Zord Attacks *'Jungle Slash': After pressing the trigger on the Animal Buster to charge up its energy, Red Beast Instinct Eagle and the other Beast Instinct transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. *'Beast Burst': After pressing the trigger on the Animal Buster to charge up its energy, Red Beast Instinct Eagle shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Animal Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. *'Riser Spinning Slash': Extending his Eagle Riser into whip mode, Red Beast Instinct Eagle wraps the blade around an opponent before pulling it back, slashing them across their entire body. *'Ocean Spear Slash' Appearances: TBA - Instinct Awakened= In his Instinct Awakened form, Red Beast Instinct Eagle gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an eagle uses its talons to catch its prey, along with the ability to generate gusts of wind or light himself on fire like a Phoenix before slamming into an opponent. Arsenal *Cube Morpher *Animal Buster *Eagle Riser Mecha *Eagle Zord Appearances: TBA }} - Red Beast Instinct Ranger (Gorilla)= Red Beast Instinct Ranger (Gorilla Spirit) is Dash's second Beast Instinct form which he gains thanks to the gorilla spirit, Larry, who transferred his spirit power to him in order to save his life. Dash activates this form by lifting up his visor, exposing a secondary visor underneath and changing the emblem on his tunic from an eagle to a gorilla. Alternately, Yamato can directly transform into Red Beast Instinct Gorilla from his civilian form. - Instinct Awakened= In his Instinct Awakened mode, Red Beast Instinct Gorilla's arms and upper torso become considerably larger and more muscular; greatly boosting his strength and punching power. He can also blow hurricane force winds from his nose or swing from the Eagle Riser like a vine. Arsenal *Cube Morpher *Animal Buster *Eagle Riser Mecha *Gorilla Zord Attacks *'Gorillariat': Red Beast Instinct Gorilla swings from the Eagle Riser for a lariat attack. *'Gorilla Super Punch': Red Beast Instinct Gorilla smashes foes with a giant fist created using the Zyuohger's combined energies. *'Beast Burst': Using the Animal Buster in gun mode, Red Beast Instinct Gorilla charges up for a more powerful shot. When fired, the Animal Buster shoots a larger, spinning shot than normal. Appearances: TBA }} - Red Super Beast Instinct Ranger= Red Super Beast Instinct Ranger is Dash's third Beast Instinct form which grants him the powers of a whale. Arsenal *Cube Morpher *Whale Change Gun *Animal Buster *Eagle Riser Mecha *Whale Zord Attacks *'Tidal Blast': Red Super Beast Instinct Ranger charges the Whale Change Gun and unleashes an incredibly powerful, long-range beam. The recoil of the blast is great enough to knock Dash off his feet, but it's possible to steer the beam. The beam itself possesses enough raw energy to destroy multiple Unholy Scourges after traveling to the moon and back, all in a single strike. Appearances: TBA - Beast Instinct Master Mode= }} /tabber}} Note *He has similar to from . **He is the first Red Ranger have an Eagle motif since **He did same roll call with him and it's catchphrase "Power of Air!". *Dash's three forms represent the three main elements of animal themed Sentais', air (Eagle Mode), land (Gorilla Mode), and sea (Super Beast Instinct Mode) meaning he is the first Red Ranger to utilize all three elements in a certain way. *He is the first Ranger to completely change animal motifs when assuming an alternate form. *He is the first Red Ranger with a bird-themed mecha since . *He is the first Red Ranger since to transform later than his teammates, shortly after they had done it themselves. Category:Power Rangers Beast Instinct Category:Volt2002Alfred Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Red Ranger